Lip Gloss
by Takagouzawa Hikari-san
Summary: PLEASE READ WONDERLAND BY EFTEE BEFORE READING THIS ONESHOT! Syaoran wonders what kind of flavor lip gloss Sakura's wearing.


Takagouzawa Hikari-san: Alright. A couple weeks ago I had read Wonderland by FT-sama and I was practically IN LOVE with the story and everything and after rereading it a couple times just because (hell, just now I reread it for the 3rd time and it still made me happy and I wasn't bored as I usually am after rereading a story!) and this popped into my mind so I asked FT-sama for permission to use her story and…this is the result! Thank you, FT-sama, for granting me permission! Wonderland © FT-sama, Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP. **NOTE: THE SCENE I AM USING IS FROM CHAPTER 3. PLEASE READ WONDERLAND BEFORE READING THIS OR ELSE YOU WON'T HAVE ANY FRIKKIN' CLUE OF WHAT THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT.**

**Edit 2/14/11: It's come to my attention from a wonderful reviewer named Birdie that Wonderland doesn't exist. Actually, it still does, it's just that FT-sama goes by eftee now. Please keep that in mind and read her fanfic! It's still as awesome as it was!**

Cardcaptor Sakura: Lip Gloss

* * *

He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head left and right, looking at her thoughtfully before his eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing manner. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

"Lip _gloss,_" she corrected him.

"…Lipstick, lip _gloss… _same thing," he mumbled dismissively, before letting go of her chin. "I don't get why you had to get all dressed up for that guy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do my ears deceive me? Is that… _jealousy _I hear?"

He made a face at her. "No… It's just that I never knew you wore _make up._"

"This isn't make up! It's just lip gloss!" she defended herself hotly.

"Well, whatever you say," Syaoran mumbled, obviously not believing her.

"What flavor is that lip gloss anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"Why do you want to know? It's just lip gloss, not like you particularly care…have you stopped feeding me peaches and cream already?" Sakura replied, happy that he had stopped feeding her.

"…Does your lip gloss taste good?" Syaoran questioned, a evil plan already formulating in his mind…

"I don't know! We have different tastes, so you just have to try and see!" Sakura shot back.

"…_Try_ and _see_ for myself, eh Sakura?" Syaoran grinned.

Sakura's eyes widened and she nearly yelled, "HEY WAIT, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Syaoran scooted closer to Sakura, his grin widening every single second.

Sakura had a look of fear plastered on her face as Syaoran leaned down, closer and closer.

She shut her eyes, wanting this to be over.

Something warm ran across her bottom lip and she opened her eyes to see Syaoran withdraw his tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm…how ironic, it tastes like peaches." Syaoran grinned once again at Sakura and she felt annoyed…AGAIN.

He took another piece of peach and dipped it into the cream before taking it out and eating it himself.

"Hey Sakura?"

"What, you sadist?"

Syaoran ignored the comment and said, "Someone told me this really interesting quote a couple days ago."

"…And why do I care?"

"They said that you had to eat something sweet and kiss something sweeter to appreciate it."

"…And…?"

"I want to try it out!"

"…And what are you gonna kiss, chocolate?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, a devilish smile on his face and his eyes twinkling.

"Nope."

He finished the peach and licked his fingers clean of cream before leaning over, this time much more closer to Sakura.

Their noses were barely touching and their breath mixed with the others.

"…What are you—"

Syaoran had taken advantage of the moment and smashed his lips against the cop's, his tongue already exploring her mouth.

Sakura melted like jelly, but her brain was screaming to sock him and not to kiss back. She was in love with Kaname, not Li!

His tongue ran across her teeth and then rubbed itself against hers, and she thought _'Oh god…Li does great things with his tongue…STOP IT SAKURA, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KANAME! PUSH HIM OFF!'_

Syaoran pulled away just as the door opened.

"Sakura? Are you here?" a familiar voice rang out.

'Kaname!' Sakura thought.

Syaoran's hand covered Sakura's mouth and lay on top of her so she wouldn't move.

"…I guess she didn't come home yet. Maybe she had something to do…I'll leave her present here and lock the door for her." Kaname said to himself, locking the door and leaving.

Sakura bit Syaoran's hand just as the sound of Kaname's footsteps disappeared.

"Ouch!" Syaoran retracted his hand.

"What's your problem?" Syaoran glared at Sakura.

"That was for stealing a kiss and laying on top of me, Li!"

Syaoran smirked and answered, "But Sakura, I know you enjoyed that!"

"I did not! Now untie me!"

"No!"

"Fine! Then I'll untie myself!"

Sakura pushed her legs to her chest and slid her hands out, untying the ropes on her ankles.

Syaoran sat on the couch, another grin on his annoying face.

"What, Li?"

"…Black and lacy. Ooh, how kinky!" Syaoran said, his grin getting a bit bigger.

Sakura blushed and said, "Shut up! Can't believe you actually looked…besides, shouldn't you be going?"

"No, because you forgot about our date, I'm staying for the night!"

"NO WAY! GET OUT BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!"

"O-okay! Okay okay! I will! Put your leg down! I want to be able to have kids with you, Sakura, don't kick me!" Syaoran said nervously.

"WHAAT? WITH ME? THAT'S IT!" Sakura drew her leg back, but then…

Syaoran pulled on her arm and she moved forward, right into his chest.

"Whoever told me that quote is a genius." Syaoran whispered into her ear.

He swooped down and stole another kiss, this one being shorter from the first one.

_"La fois prochaine, mademoiselle Sakura, vous ne serez pas si chanceux. Je prendrai plus d'un baiser."_ Syaoran said huskily into Sakura's ear, making her shiver. He pulled away, giving her a wink that sent another shiver down her spine…

And then he left. Apparently, by window. The window was left open and Sakura stood there, a bit stunned and exposed to the slight breeze…

"!"

A certain amber-eyed chesnut-haired thief grinned as he jumped away from the cop's apartment.

-end Lip Gloss-

* * *

Takagouzawa Hikari-san: FT-sama, I'm so sorry, this was REALLY BAD! Uhm…anyway…I hope you enjoyed that oneshot at least a bit…and please review!


End file.
